That's Why I Hate Thunders?
by shiramiu
Summary: Claire sangat menyukai saat-saat hujan. Apa jadinya kalau ada petir? oneshot. Fatal error! forgot to type the disclaimer! T-T Di sini aja deh... Anyway, karakter dan game aseli punya NATSUME....


**Hai semuaaa~~~**

**Mumpung lagi mood, ide juga masih fresh! Ini dia fic ke-4 saia, masih dengan pairing favorit...**

**Gray n Claire!**

**Hehehe...**

**Miu (authoress geblek) : Gray, Claire! Sering amat kalian mesra-mesraan yah! **

**Gray : Salah siapa coba? *melotot ke pengarang***

**Miu : Eh? Siapa ya? *sok inosen***

**Gray : Kaya gak tau aja! Huh!**

**Miu : Yaah, gak apa-apa lah! Lagian, kamu juga seneng 'kan??? Iya khan, Claire??? *nyengir***

**Claire : Eeh... *tersipu malu***

**Gray : *ikut malu***

***Mary gigit jari, gak dapet giliran tampil***

**Jaa~ Here it is! Selamat menikmati!**

*** * ***

**That's Why I ****Hate ****Love Thunders**

Suatu hari di musim gugur, hujan turun membasahi Mineral Town. Claire, gadis petani yang sudah setahun tinggal di kota itu, menghabiskan waktunya siang itu di rumah, bersama seorang pemuda yang tak pernah lepas dari topi birunya, Gray. Tak ada yang begitu spesial yang mereka lakukan. Hanya duduk bersama di sofa, menonton televisi dan mengobrol.

"Aku suka sekali waktu hujan." Kata Claire pelan, dengan mata masih tertuju pada televisi.

"Hmm? Kalau boleh tahu kenapa?" tanya Gray.

"Sudah jelas kan? Suasananya, udaranya, suaranya... Semuanya. Menyejukkan hati." Kata Claire lagi, kini menatap ke arah jendela sembari tersenyum.

"Haha, bilang saja kau malas menyiram tanamanmu." Ledek Gray, membuat Claire jadi malu dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"E-eh? Ee... Itu juga sih, hehe. Tanaman juga tak perlu kusirami lagi..." Kata Claire salah tingkah.

"Tapi kalau hujan terus juga nggak bagus 'kan?" Gray menambahkan. Claire jadi manyun mendengarnya. "Hmm... Memang sih..." "Tapi tetap saja, aku suka saat-saat hujan."

Obrolan mereka terus berlanjut, sampai hari makin sore, dan udara jadi makin dingin.

"Agak dingin, ya? Aku buatkan cokelat hangat deh." Kata Claire sambil beranjak dari sofa menuju dapurnya.

"Oke... Jangan terlalu manis ya." Timpal Gray dari jauh. Yah, memang pemuda yang satu ini nggak terlalu suka yang manis-manis. Tapi kalau cewek manis macam Claire, yah lain lagi ceritanya, hehe .

"Iya iya..." sahut Claire, kini menyiapkan dua buah mug dengan model sama, milik mereka berdua dengan tulisan nama mereka masing-masing.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada kilatan cahaya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Claire tiba2 berteriak, menjatuhkan sendok yang tadi ada di tangannya.

"Claire! Ada apa?" Seru Gray, bergegas menuju dapur dan mendapati Claire meringkuk di pojokan dapur.

GLEGARRRR. Suara gemuruh petir terdengar dahsyat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Jerit gadis itu lagi. Gray langsung mendekap tubuh gadis itu, menggenggam tangannya. Claire masih gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Claire! Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya pemuda itu cemas, sambil tetap menggenggam kedua tangan kekasihnya yang bergetar.

"..." Claire hanya menunduk, tidak menjawab.

"Kamu... Takut petir ya?" Tanya Gray lagi, dengan suara dilembutkan.

"Bu-bukan! Aku cuma-" sangkal Claire terbata-bata. Kilatan cahaya lagi.

GLEGARRRRR

"Kyaaaaa!!!" Jerit Claire lalu memeluk Gray erat. Gray jadi tersipu malu karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seerat itu. Tapi ia bisa merasakan, gadis itu masih gemetaran ketakutan.

"Ahahaha... Katanya suka hujan? Kenapa takut petir?" Kata Gray, berusaha mencairkan suasana agar Claire tidak takut lagi.

"...Biar! Ha-habis, me-mengejutkan begini! ...Si-siapa... Siapa yang nggak takut...!" Kata Claire, suaranya masih bergetar seperti mau menangis. Gray hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian memeluk gadis itu.

"Tenang saja..." "Aku ada disini..." Kata pemuda itu lembut, sambil mengelus rambut gadis yang ada di pelukannya. Claire terdiam, kini pipinya bersemu merah karena dipeluk.

Petir menyambar lagi, dan suaranya tak kalah keras dari petir sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini, Claire tak lagi menjerit ketakutan.

"Gray..." Kata Claire pelan. Gray melepaskan pelukannya, dan kini mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Hmm? Ada apa? Kamu masih takut...?" Tanya Gray lembut, tetap menggenggam tangan gadisnya.

"Terimakasih..." kata Claire lagi.

"Hahaha, tenang saja Claire..." sahut Gray, sembari mengacak2 rambut Claire. "Kalau kau takut lagi, aku akan ada bersamamu." Kata Gray lagi, menatap kedua mata Claire penuh arti.

"...Pasti?"

"Pasti." Jawab Gray, jemarinya mengelus lembut pipi kekasihnya.

Perlahan, Gray mendekatkan wajahnya, memejamkan kedua matanya, begitu pula dengan Claire. Dan mereka berciuman.

* * *

_Sepertinya aku tak akan takut lagi._

_Mungkin aku malah akan menantikan hari dimana hujan berpetir._

_Karena aku tahu, kau akan selalu bersamaku._

_Kapanpun._

* * *

**There you go! Hmm... Mungkin disini penceritaannya masih monoton. Terutama kata2 yang mesti ditulis habis dialog. Bingung mau tulis apa sih... Ada yang bisa kasih saran? Reviewnya ditunggu...**

**Doumo arigatou gozaimasu! =D**


End file.
